


Date Night

by dsidhe



Category: Honeydew Syndrome
Genre: M/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsidhe/pseuds/dsidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metis and Josh on a date, their style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/gifts).



> To cleflink, thanks for requesting Honeydew Syndrome. I loved reacquainting myself with canon.

“Hey Metis, we’re still on for later, right?” Josh says as he passes by Metis during lunch.

Metis sits with Charles and Jay during lunch even after they started their “thing”, as Josh calls it. Metis refuses to sit with Josh at the “jock” table. Metis says he can feel his IQ dropping at least 10 points every second he spends with the rest of the football team. Josh laughed at that but he thinks Metis is scared Josh will get bashed if the other jocks find out he’s with Metis. Josh isn’t all that ready to come out so he doesn’t protest too much. He has tried eating lunch alone with Metis but after the fifth time Charles crashed their lunch date, Josh gave that up. Josh still often feels like punching Charles in the face. He hasn’t though because Metis won’t let him. And yeah, if any of his football teammates know that he’s Metis-whipped, he won’t ever live it down. Still, given that Metis usually distracts him with a kiss (and a blush), Josh isn’t complaining.

Metis says, “Yes. Meet you at my house?” 

“Yeah. Around 6 though. Give me time to shower after football practice.” Josh replies.

“Hot date tonight?” Charles asks with a smirk.

“No! He’s tutoring me in Calculus, remember? We have a long test on Monday,” Metis protests.

“Uh huh. And the timing has nothing to do with the fact that tonight’s your parents’ usual date night?”

Josh laughs as Metis turns red and says, “Charles!”

*-*-*-*-*

“Don’t forget, the emergency numbers are beside the phone.” Metis’s dad says.

“Dad, I know.” Metis whines a little.

His dad ignores him and says, “We should be back by 11 pm but you know you can call us if there’s an emergency.”

“Dad, I’m not a kid anymore. I think you and mom can stay out later than 11.” Metis says.

Metis’s dad ignores him and says, “Joshua, I trust you’ll call me if anything comes up,” as he looks at Josh.

“Yes, sir.” Josh says. Metis’s dad scares him a little though he won’t admit it, even to Metis. Josh always feels like confessing to some crime, any crime, when Metis’s dad looks at him like that and calls him Joshua.

“Honey, let’s go. We’ll miss our reservations.” Metis’s mom tells her husband. She turns to Metis and kisses his forehead. She says, “You kids be good,” as she pulls her husband out the door.

Josh has only met Metis’s parents a few times before but he likes Metis’s mom. She works in PR, which Josh thinks fits since she’s bubbly and funny and is almost Metis’s exact opposite. He can’t figure out why Charles says that he should be more scared of Metis’s mom than his dad.

*-*-*-*-*

“I can’t believe they didn’t figure out that it was the cab driver earlier!” Metis exclaims. “That was so obvious.” Metis says as he leans back against the couch cushion and Josh’s right arm. Josh tightens his hold on Metis.

“Yeah, that was pretty obvious.” Josh replies. “But you got to admit that John’s a bad-ass with a gun.”

Metis goes a little pink as he replies, “Yes; yes, he is.”

As a reward for Metis finishing half of the sample problems, Josh agrees to take a break so they can watch part of one episode of Sherlock, the BBC version. Metis loves Sherlock. He even found a coat similar to Sherlock’s at some thrift store. Despite that, Josh thinks Metis has a crush on John. One of Metis’s favourite scenes is when John shoots the cab driver. This is why they’re watching the last thirty minutes of the first episode for the sixteenth time (and yes, Josh counted) even though Metis always complains about Sherlock not figuring things out earlier.

They’re both lying on a ratty old couch (which Metis got from a dumpster, to Josh’s disgust) and watching on Metis’s TV.  Though this is only the 3rd time Josh has been to Metis’s room, he loves it. The room’s bigger than his since Metis has the whole attic area. Metis also has a bigger TV. Then there are the over-flowing bookshelves (with various dings and scratches) and the seriously comfy bed and the different posters Metis has on whatever wall space that’s not covered with bookshelves.

The only reason they don’t spend more time in Metis’s room is that his parents are also home more often than Josh’s parents. They usually have more privacy in Josh’s house, even with his two younger sisters, than they have in Metis’s place. Tonight though, with Metis’s parents out and not expected back until a lot later, Josh hopes to take full advantage of their privacy.

When the credits roll, Metis asks “Do you want to watch episode 3 next?”

Josh tightens his hold on Metis and says, “I’d rather do this instead,” as he kisses Metis. He strokes the back of Metis’s neck. Metis groans and pushes closer.

They’re both rather new to this, Josh with kissing another guy and Metis with kissing anyone. Still, despite the weirdness of it, Josh can’t even think of being with anyone else right now. He wants Metis, wants him more than he’s ever wanted anyone.

*-*-*-*-*

A car door slamming has both of them scrambling to fasten their jeans and tug shirts back into order. Metis’s parents are back from their monthly date.

They’re sitting in front of the desk looking at Metis’s Calculus book when someone knocks on Metis’ door. Josh really needs to get Metis to finish the rest of the problems. He’s thinking about getting Metis to study over at his place on Saturday when the door opens and Metis’s mom comes in.

“Hi Metis, Josh.” She says.

“Hi Mrs. H.” Josh responds as Metis says “Hey mom.”

“We brought you some food. Josh, bring some home with you.” Metis’ mom says. She turns to head out of the room, “Oh, and Metis, you didn’t tell me you had a cold. Pick up your tissues and throw them out. We don’t want Josh getting sick too.” She says with a wink.

Once the door has closed, Metis and Josh look at each other and say “Oh, shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elfwreck for the last-minute beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
